


Sabriel Kink Bingo

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sub!Sam, dom!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Sabriel ficlets based off of kinky prompts. Each chapter will be labeled with the kink(s) it contains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creampie

Gabriel groaned, face pressed into the pillows as Sam fucked him good and hard. 

"Fuck, kiddo-" he moaned, hips jerking when Sam wrapped a hand around his cock.

The angel bit his lip as he came, marking the red silk sheets with white streaks (nothing a little angelic mojo couldn't fix). He trembled- warrior of God or not, there was something damn divine about coming with a cock as huge as Sam Winchester's inside of him. He would've slumped down into the wet spot if Sam wasn't behind him, holding his hips tight and pounding away. The hunter swore a blue streak when his orgasm hit; Gabriel could only let out a half-hearted whine as he felt Sam fill him even more. Sam panted, petting Gabe's hips before pulling out. The angel slid his knees out from underneath himself and collapsed on the bed. 

"The archangel Gabriel, brought down by a lowly hunter," Sam chuckled, smacking Gabe's ass playfully. 

"Fuck you,Winchester," Gabriel mumbled against the sheets. 

Sam smirked, admiring the mess dribbling out of Gabe’s hole and down his thighs. 

"This is a good look for you," he commented, dragging a finger through the stray come. 

The angel shivered, lifting his hand to snap everything clean. Sam grabbed his wrist. 

"Clean the sheets, but leave this mess," he said, spreading the come further down his thighs. 

"You're a pervert, Sammy," he chuckled, snapping the sheets clean. 

"You love it." 

Sam kissed him. 

"I do."


	2. Angelic powers, dom!Gabriel, dirty talk, bondage

When Gabriel got the upper hand on Sam (which is to say, when he wanted to show the human exactly who wore the pants) Sam got mouthy.

"What, you think you can get me to submit to you?" Sam smirked, scoffing.

Gabriel growled and snapped his fingers; Sam was tied like a gift, hands behind his back and body bound by rope.

"Yeah, I think I can get you to submit, Samuel."

Sam grinned at the tone the angel was using. "Mmm, I don't believe you."

He earned himself a firm smack on the ass (and an equally firm "Shut up") that moved him a few inches up the bed for that; Gabriel wasn't holding much of his power back anymore. Sam whimpered, but he didn't shut his mouth.

"Is that all you can do? Fuck- a  _demon_  could do better than that."

He spat the word like an insult to get a rise out of Gabriel. The angel gave a cruel, short laugh.

"A demon couldn't do a fraction of what I'm capable of,Winchester."

He snapped his fingers and Sam could no longer speak; Gabriel had taken his voice. Another snap (resulting in a squeak from Sam- Gabriel wouldn't take away the noises he was so fond of) and Sam was stretched open and slicked up. The angel wasted no time in beginning to fuck Sam harshly. His hips smacked against Sam's ass as he fucked into him. Sam moaned, pushing his hips back against Gabe's.

"You want more? You dirty fucking slut of a hunter," Gabriel ground out, fingers leaving bruises on Sam's hips. "You love this, don't you?"

He emphasized his words by wrapping a hand around Sam's cock and jacking him off in strokes synchronized with the movement of his hips. The hunter keened, coming so hard that his knees would have given out had it not been for the bondage and Gabe's tight hold on him. The angel came when Sam clenched around him; he drew blood with the hand on Sam's hip.

"Fuck, Sammy-"

Sam could only grunt in response. Gabriel snapped his fingers and pulled out, pulling his now unbound human close.

"You're a mouthy little bottom, huh?"

Sam smirked and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

Gabriel kissed the tip of his nose.

"You're perfect just like this."


	3. Crossdressing

Sam was absorbed in his research when Gabriel popped into the motel room. The hunter didn't bother looking up, knowing Gabe would invade his personal space soon enough.

"Howdy, kiddo."

Sam smirked, eyes flicking up to look at the angel over the top of his laptop. His expression faltered when he saw what Gabe was wearing.

"Is that a skirt...?"

Gabriel smiled, smoothing his hands over the short plaid fabric.

"Yeah- you like it, Sammy?" He asked, flipping the skirt up a bit so Sam could see the lacy panties underneath.

Sam bit his lip, nodding; his eyes looked over Gabe's body from head to toe, smirk quirking up when he saw the stockings the angel was wearing as well.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun- you humans with your silly gender specific clothing. I wanted to wear this, so I did," Gabriel said.

Sam pulled him close and Gabriel straddled his lap with ease. Their lips met in a kiss.

"I like it."

"Yeah? Maybe next time I could wear a wedding dress."

Sam's eyes went comically wide. Gabriel literally cackled.

"Relax, kiddo. I'm just fucking with you."

Sam bit his jaw.

"You're an ass," he murmured, filing away the idea for later use


	4. Orgasm Denial

Gabriel whined, cock thick with blood and curved up towards his stomach, cockring around the base. He tugged the cuffs holding him to the headboard.

"Please kiddo- I need to-"

Sam snorted.

"We've barely started, Gabriel. Have patience. It's a virtue, right? Shouldn't an archangel be virtuous?" he asked with a smirk, fingertips ghosting up the length of his cock to the head.

"Me virtuous?" Gabriel scoffed. "Not since I ran away to join the pagans." His hips bucked a little at Sam's touch.

Sam wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him. Gabriel groaned, hips twitching up. The hunter slid his free hand down to cup Gabe's balls, giving them a little squeeze before sliding his fingers further back, pressing his knuckles to Gabriel's perineum. Gabe moaned, spreading his legs more.

"Fuck, Sam-"

Sam chuckled, kissing Gabe's neck as he rubbed his knuckles against the sensitive skin.

"You gonna let me come, kiddo? Please," Gabriel whimpered, tugging at the cuffs again.

Sam nipped his jaw, stroking his cock again, thumbing the head.

"How much do you want it?"

"So much- please, I need it..."

Sam took the cockring off, stroking him quickly. Gabriel moaned, closing his eyes.

"Oh shit."

Sam kissed him; Gabriel came, striping his own stomach and Sam's hand with white. He panted, tugging at the cuffs a bit again. Sam let him down, nuzzling his jaw.

"I hate you, Sam."

Sam kissed him.

"I love you too."


End file.
